


All or Nothing

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a True Story, Dentistry, Drugged Sam, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Humor, Surgery, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Sam left Stanford with Dean, he got a call reminding him about his appointment to have his wisdom teeth extracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

As they drove by a sign reading _‘Thank you for visiting Lake Manitowoc!’_ Sam’s cell phone started ringing.  Dean eyed the phone curiously, and with some suspicion, as Sam answered it.

“Hello?  …Yeah, this is him.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he cursed under his breath, then apologized to whoever had called him.  He tipped the mouthpiece of the phone away and turned to Dean with an expression knew all too well to mean something he wasn’t going to be happy about.

“Dean, can we make it back to Palo Alto by Monday?” Sam asked.

Today was Friday.

“Dude, that’s like twenty-three hundred miles!  Why?  Is there a case?”

“No, I have a dentist appointment.”

Dean pursed his lips and turned to fix Sam with a bitchface of his own.

“You want me to drive across the whole frickin’ country so you can get your teeth cleaned?”

“It’s not for a cleaning,” Sam defended, “I have to get my wisd— I’m sorry, just one sec— It’s for my wisdom teeth.”

Dean opened his mouth to object, but Sam had cut him off with his puppy dog eyes and Dean found himself gripping the steering tightly and muttering ‘fine’.  Sam smiled and apologized to the dental receptionist on the phone again and told them he’d be there Monday.

At seven in the morning.

Dean grumbled to himself, brushing off Sam’s thank yous and shifted gears.  Most of today had gone already and with how early Sam’s appointment was, he was left with only two good days of driving.  He pressed harder on the accelerator, pushing the orange needle further along the speedometer.  He may as well try to get a few hundred miles in before they stopped for the night.

One speeding and five hundred miles later, they found themselves checking into a motel in Omaha, Nebraska.  Sam dropped his duffle bag by the bed furthest from the window, while Dean tossed his onto the other bed.

“I’m not paying that speeding ticket,” Dean stated.

“Dean, you kind of have to.”

“No, _I’m_ not paying the ticket.  You are.”

“What?  Why?”

“Cause we’re going to your stupid dentist appointment,” Dean huffed, “Why can’t you just go someplace else?  Or how ‘bout we get you an ice skate and you can go all _Cast Away_.  Then we don’t have to go at all.”

“I made the appointment months ago when Jess made me go for a check-up.  We couldn’t afford the surgery at the time so it got scheduled out to now so we could save up.”

“How expensive can it be?  I could probably knock ‘em out with a two by four for the cost of a six pack.”

“And break my face?  Thanks, but no thanks,” Sam turned to the bathroom, “I want it done right and fast.”

“Eh, you’re just bein’ a baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored Dean as he stepped into bathroom to take a shower.  By the time he was done, Dean was already asleep.  It took Sam a while longer to fall asleep, resulting in him having to be dragged out of bed by Dean at five in the morning.  Thankfully, he got to sleep while Dean drove.  Dean declared the rule that they were only stopping for gas.  Not even food.  But Sam knew that was only half true, as soon as they needed gas around lunch and dinner, Dean always aimed for a gas station attached to a McDonald’s.  He claimed it was because Chevron had the highest quality gas, and he only got the best for his baby, but they had stopped at a AM/PM not too long ago.

They stopped again in Mill City, Nevada.  Though they were only there long enough for Dean to get his four hours and stretch his legs a bit; they still had about three hundred eighty mills to go.  Sam slept the rest of the way to Palo Alto, only being woken up when Dean needed to where exactly the dentist office was.  He gave him directions and intended to go back to sleep, but Dean wouldn’t let him at this point.

They pulled into the parking just a few minutes before seven, which would admit he was impressed.  He would’ve been even more impressed if Dean hadn’t been pulled over in just about every other state. 

Sam got out of the car and went ahead of Dean to check in.  When Dean came in, he heard the receptionist asking when Sam last ate.  He knitted his brows together, wondering why the hell that mattered.  Come to find out, Sam had agreed to IV sedation.  He wasn’t allowed to eat past midnight the night before, for his own safety.  Eating before sedation could potentially result in throwing up and choking yourself on it. 

The receptionist had him sign a few more papers before he was called back.  Being the first patient of the day had the perk of no waiting time.  Out of curiosity, Dean followed him back to his room.  He listened closely as one of the assistants went over all his post-operative rules; what he was and wasn’t allowed to eat, how long his sutures would last, possibility of sinus perforation, damage to the mental nerve resulting in prolonged numbness, dry socket… 

Dean had never been aware of any of this, neither had Sam by the looks of it, and honestly it scared both of them.  Dean was fully set on staying in the room with Sam, but both the surgeon and a second assistant said Dean had to leave as they put him under.  He left the room reluctantly and waited just outside, peeking in the thin window until the receptionist came back to tell him he needed to wait in the lobby.

He took a seat in the lobby and crossed his arms, bouncing his knee anxiously.  He shifted restlessly and looked around, spotting a _Motor Trend_ magazine on the coffee table.  He picked it up and flipped through its pages, finding only a few articles that held his attention.  He tossed the magazine back down and glanced at the clock; it had been about twenty minutes.

“How long does this usually take?” Dean spoke up.

“Roughly an hour,” the receptionist answered simply.

“Seriously?”

“Mm-hmm, the surgeon is pretty consistent with his timing,” the receptionist said, “The fastest he’s done this procedure was about thirty minutes, the longest was almost two hours.”

“Jesus…” Dean mumbled.

He sighed and leaned forward to browse through the magazines again, hoping for another good one.  He ended up reading _Car and Driver_ and a _Sports Illustrated_ , though to his disappointment it wasn’t the swimsuit edition.

After about forty minutes since the start of Sam’s appointment, one of the surgeon’s assistants came out to go over post-operative instructions again.  She handed him a bag with extra gauze, a cold compress and a folded copy of instructions.  She also gave him Sam’s prescription for Tylenol-3 and penicillin. 

Dean asked if he was allowed to go back to the room now and the assistant was perfectly happy to bring him back, saying that Sam was still coming out of sedation and may be a little loopy for a while.  Sam was still leaned back in his chair as the other assistant took his vitals one more time and he looked more drunk than Dean had ever seen him.  His eyes were half open, a heated blush across his cheeks, mouth half open (despite being told to bite down on the gauze), and he was waving his arms around aimlessly as he mumbled about something.  When his eyes fell on Dean, his words became more coherent.

“Is it over?” Sam slurred.

“Yeah, it’s all done, man.”

“Did they take ‘em out?”

“Yeah,” Dean smirked, “That’s what they were doing this whole time.”

“They took them out?  They took them all out?”

“Yep, they’re all out,” the first assistant answered.

Sam’s eyes went wide and he made an effort to sit up and face her.

“You took out all my teeth?!”

Dean snorted and quickly covered his mouth.

“No, we didn’t take _all_ you teeth,” the assistant smiled.

“So… you guys didn’t even do the surgery?”

Dean bit his lip to fight back a laugh; he could see the second assistant was doing the same.

“We did the surgery—“

“You took out _all my teeth?!”_ Sam repeated in alarm, “How am I s’posed to eat?”

“We didn’t take out all your teeth,” the assistant laughed, “Just—“

“How come I still have teeth?” Sam asked.

Dean gave up and started laughing, falling against the door frame.  Sam went round and round with the assistant, demanding to know how he was supposed to eat with no teeth and why they didn’t even do the surgery.  It came to the point that the second assistant pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up the bloodied teeth sitting on a blue sheet.  She showed them to Sam as proof they did do the surgery.  He stared at them in confusion and looked up at her.

“What’re those?”

“Those are your teeth.”

“Those aren’t teeth, those’re gross,” Sam huffed.          

“They are a little gross,” the assistant agreed with a laugh.

“Where are my teeth?”

“Right here, we took them out.”

“You took out all my teeth?!”

“Oh dear, jesus…”

The other assistant fell into a fit of laughter beside Dean while the other moved around Sam to remove his IV line.  He gave an overdramatic, drawn out ‘ow’.  Dean shook his head and tried to quiet his laughter.  The assistant told Sam she was going to help him stand up and she wanted him to just lock his legs, nothing else.  He stood up with her and almost immediately went dead-weight on the poor girl.  She quickly turned him around and lowered him gracelessly into a wheelchair.

She maneuvered the wheel chair out of the room, shaking her head when Sam started asking about his teeth again.  She then asked if Dean’s car was parked with the passenger side to the curb, which thankfully it was.  He offered to take Sam off her hands, but she declined.  She was legally obligated to escort Sam to the car; he was Dean’s responsibility again once he was buckled in the car.

Getting him in the car didn’t go any better than getting him in the wheelchair.  The assistant maybe legally obligated to be the one to do this, but that didn’t mean Dean shouldn’t help her with his gangly-moose of a brother. 

With Sam safely in the car, Dean walked around to the driver side and got in.  He started the car and startled Sam a bit.  He looked around in a panic and fumbled around to find his phone.  The screen displayed _8:57am._

“Dean!  We missed my appoin’ment, goddammit…”

“No, we didn’t, Sammy,” Dean grinned, “They already took out—“

“They took out all my teeth?!”

“Alright, this isn’t funny anymore,” Dean mumbled.

He turned up the radio to drown out Sam’s whining and went to the nearest pharmacy to fill his prescription, then the nearest motel to give Sam a chance to sober up.  Even by the time they reached the motel, Sam was still asking if they’d taken out his wisdom teeth; though in less alarm now.  Dean didn’t play into, he just told Sam to drink his water and take his pills.

The next day found Dean poking fun at Sam for having no teeth, even though they didn’t do the surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a patient a few months ago who did this and hands down it was the most entertaining way someone's come out of sedation.   
> prompt: I've seen you've done two fi a involving Dean on the receiving end of dental treatment. Think you can do one similar to the first (involving the issue of impacted wisdom teeth, but with either Sam [during S1] or a bit AU with Cas [while he's still completely human])? If you can, thanks in advance! If not, thanks for hearing me out on my request anyway!  
> got a prompt request? send it [here](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
